Lunar Sphinx
by Ken-chan1
Summary: Wiseman is back! But whats this? The senshi have to go to Hogwarts? A new house? A new cat? What is going on here. (sorry can't write summaries very well)
1. Default Chapter

Lunar Sphinx  
  
By: Ken-chan  
  
AN: Hello one and all! This is my first HP/SM fic, and only my second fic all  
together. Please review and tell me how I am doing. My prologue is a little short,  
so I am combining it with the first chapter. Also, I do not have the great privilege of  
owning either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, if I did I don't think I would be writing  
this. Oh, and I am mixing the Japanese names with the NA names. Mina and Lita  
are just easier to type and spell.  
  
Ages:  
Usagi and Inners- 17  
Hotaru- 17  
Haruka, Michiru, and Mamoru- 23  
Harry and Co. - Seventh Year (what are all the ages? The professors were never  
mentioned)  
Setsuna- 25 in appearance  
  
"____" talking  
  
'____' thinking  
  
On with the story!  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Usagi, we have a slight problem...Wiseman is back."  
  
I stared at Setsuna. 'What does she mean, Wiseman is back? He was  
defeated long ago. The senshi and I went up against chaos in the spring. The  
battles were supposed to be finished, and we were to go to Hogwarts to receive our  
magical birthrights from the Silver Millennium. All of us were to lead a normal life  
as witches (or wizards in Mamo-chan's case). Go to school, have fun, pick on the  
cats, make friends, get married.' "What Do You Mean Wiseman Is Back?!"  
  
"Wiseman was not from the negaverse actually. He just used them to get  
energy, and to get to us. Wiseman is more than he appears. Princess, Wiseman is  
Voldemort."  
  
'Voldemort. The most feared name in the wizard world. The bane of all  
magical people. The murderer of innocents, the definition of evil. Lover of Beryl,  
the killer of my mother.' "He must die."  
  
"My princess, lets not be hasty. Calm down and lets call a meeting with the  
senshi and Dumbledoor."   
  
"Fine, but something must be done."  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
"Hey Harry! Over here!" I turned towards Ron and Hermonie.  
  
"Do you know that we are getting four new teachers from Japan this year?   
No one knows too much about them. I read up on all the famous wizards of Japan  
over the summer."stated Hermonie.  
  
"Figures."said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and Oliver is coming back to help Madam Hooch, she broke her leg a  
few weeks ago. He sent me an owl telling me that he was coming."I said.  
  
"Ouch, that hurts. Oh well, with Oliver coming back, things will be great.   
We can demolish the Slytherins at the matches."  
  
"Men! Quiddich is all they think about. I heard that one of the teachers will  
be our new DADA professor."  
  
By the end of the train ride we were all excited about the upcoming year. Our  
last year.  
  
HOGWARTS CASTLE: The Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Angle, Abby" "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Bartley, Richard" "Ravenclaw"  
  
This continued as the first years got sorted. Griffyndor received 13 first  
years, Ravenclaw 14, Slytherin 13, and Hufflepuff 15.  
  
Harry and company waited anxiously for Dumbledoor to say his speech.   
Especially Ron, who was currently wondering if plates were editable.  
  
"...Just as a reminder to all students, the Forbidden Forest lives up to its  
name. It is strictly off limits unless you have permission by myself..."  
  
That was new. Harry thought for a moment, 'Why are some students allowed  
to venture into the forest this year?' He was shocked out of his reverie as  
Dumbledoor began his next statement.  
  
"Students, I would like to introduce you to our new professors as well as  
some new students. Oliver Wood, whom some of you know is back as Madam  
Hooch's assistant, after her unfortunate accident over the holidays. The others are  
from Japan and are here to learn, teach and to help protect this school from  
Voldemort."   
  
Harry looked towards the professors table and saw the new professor's faces  
at the mention of Voldemort. All four of them looked as if they were ready for a  
fight.  
  
" May I now introduce you to the new professors who are here for the year  
and hopefully much longer. Might we welcome Professor Meioh as our new DADA  
teacher." A lovely tall woman stood up. Catcalls were heard round the room as the  
male population stared at the mysterious green haired, garnet eyed professor. "  
Professor Ten'oh as the new Transfiguration assistant" Sighs were heard round the  
room from the female population. "Professor Kaiou, the Potions assistant." Not  
only cat calls were heard, but loud cheers from those who disliked Snape. " And our  
last new teacher, Professor Chiba who will teach Muggle studies."  
  
He paused before starting with the new students. "Now all of our new  
students are in the seventh year, but for one, who is in the sixth year. Girls, would  
you please come forward to be sorted."  
  
A group of girls, young women actually, came forward from the shadows of  
the room. All of them strikingly beautiful, all of them very different. Everyone  
stared at the lovely picture the senshi created.  
  
"Mizuno, Ami" Ami walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat  
was placed on her head.  
  
"Hmm, quite interesting. You have led a very exciting life Princess of  
Mercury. As a senshi, you far outshine all of the houses, why look for power when  
you are power? You have the brains for Ravenclaw, but why forget the loyalties  
that one must need to face what you have. The bravery that you hold far exceeds  
that of any house. There is only one place to put you..."  
  
Harry looked at the blue haired genius with wonder. 'She is a goddess. I  
wonder if she has a boyfriend? I feel such a strong connection with her. Is this  
love? Its as if I already know her.' Once more he was startled from his thoughts,  
this time as the hat shouted "Lunar Sphinx."  
  
"What a new house!" someone shouted. Murmurs were heard all throughout  
the room, even from the professors table. Even Dumbledoor seamed a bit confused.   
The sorting went on however.  
  
"Anio, Minako." Mina went to the hat. "Welcome Princess of Venus. You  
will join Mercury in Lunar Sphinx. Why should those who's power and greatness  
shine through the stars be sorted into places where sadness may follow? I see great  
things for you senshi of Venus. Oh, and tell Artemis hello for me. Tell him its from  
Poseidon. He will understand."   
  
Once again the new house was named. Neville looked upon the goddess of  
love with wonder as she joined Ami in a corner. 'I think I'm in love.' he thought to  
himself with stars in his eyes.  
  
The rest of the senshi were greeted in the same way by the hat, and each had  
a young man look at them with love in their eyes and hearts. Rei was looked upon  
by Seamus, Lita by Oliver, and Hotaru by Draco. Then it was Usagi's turn to get  
sorted.  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi" She walked up to the hat after stealing a quick glance at  
Mamoru.  
  
"Ahh... the newly wed Mrs. Chiba. Has Dumbledoor been informed?"  
  
"Not yet, all he knows is that we are here by request of the ministry to help  
overcome Voldemort. He will be informed after the Ceremony, Pu said it was better  
this way...Poseidon." said/thought Usagi.  
  
"I am honored that you have remembered me my Queen. I wish you good  
luck with your upcoming battles. I wish that I may be of service to you and the  
senshi, but alas I cannot overcome Beryl's spell on my own."  
  
"I will fix that problem soon dear friend. Let me first make a table for us to  
sit at, the girls seem a little lost. They have yet to realize that I now remember all of  
the past, and have complete control of my magical abilities."  
  
"Very well my queen. I yearn to see my sister Luna once again. "Lunar  
Sphinx. Good luck my queen." With that the old hat bowed low and deep.  
  
The room was once again filled with whispers. Only a few were not  
surprised, the senshi, Mamoru, and ... Snape. Usagi threw a smile at Mamoru, as  
the fifth House table appeared across from the professors table. It was small, as  
banquet tables go, but was made from pure crystal, with two throne-like chairs for in  
each planetary color, and three cat sized chairs. All of the senshi, not including the  
ones at the professor's table, went and sat at their coinciding seats. Usagi, however,  
did not. She walked over to the hat once more.  
  
"Young lady, what are you doing?" said Professor McGonnal who was going  
to put the hat away.   
  
"I am sorry. Dumbledoor, please forgive me for what must be done. I cannot  
let him continue under the curse." With that said Usagi turned to the hat. "Luna,  
Artemis, come forth." A black and a white cat came forward from the direction of  
the new table. Each had a golden crescent moon on their forehead. "Be prepared to  
greet someone whom you have not seen in many years. Crystal Reversales  
Negaverious." (Author I don't know, don't ask, it was all I could think of)  
  
Blue, silver, and gold sparks surrounded the old hat. With a flash of light, it  
was replaced by a Luna double, only in a bluish gray hue, and male."  
  
"Poseidon!" Cried Luna.  
  
"Go you three. Catch up for all the lost time. I'm sure Poseidon knows a  
private pace where you can talk." The three cats walked out of the hall, with Luna  
in tears of joy. Usagi walked back to her table and sat down.  
  
"Usagi..."started Dumbledoor, "I want to see you after the Ceremony in my  
office."  
  
"That is fine, there is something I need to discuss with you and a few others  
anyway."  
  
"Okay now, lets eat before Mr. Weasley starts gnawing at the table." And  
with that the feast began.   
  
  
AN: Well how was that for the beginning of my first crossover. Please Review. I'll  
try to get the next chapter out soon, but my internet is on the fritz. Tell me what you  
think. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Lunar Sphinx   
By: Ken-chan  
  
I would like to thank you all for you patience, for I am taking an AP course this semester, along  
with Physics, so my workload has increased. This chapter should explain any questions thus far,  
and please review or email me if you have any questions.  
  
Just to let you know, Comet Moon also had the idea for a new house at the same time I did, so  
Comet Moon did not copy.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter.  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
" Thank god, I am sooo hungry!" exclaimed Ron as he filled his plate with food.  
  
"What do you think of the new students and teachers? There has never been a Lunar Sphinx  
house here ever before. Or at least it was not mentioned in *Hogwarts, A History*." Stated  
Hermione.  
  
" I don't know. That blue haired goddess over there is kinda cute though."  
  
"Harry!" shouted Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What? Hey, lets go over and greet them. They could not possibly be as bad as the Slytherins."  
stated Harry.  
  
"But I am not done yet..." whined Ron who was just finishing his fifth plate of food.  
  
"Ron! Do you think of anything other than your stomach?! Oh well. Harry, Dumbledoor has  
called them over for a meeting." said a rather exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Oh, all right. But we will see them later." stated a rather exasperated and disappointed Harry.   
He had really wanted to talk to the blue haired goddess of ice.  
~*~  
  
At the professors table, McGonnal was trying to make conversation with Mamoru and the senshi.   
"So where did you go to school?"  
  
"A privet school in Tokyo." replied Setsuna.  
  
"We hate to seem rude and abrupt, but we are not allowed to speak of the school by order of the  
Ministry. Right Haruka?" said Michiru.  
  
"What? Oh, right. Hey, do you think that Koneko and the rest would want to play Quiddich?"  
She had gotten to a lengthy conversation with Oliver on the topic.  
  
"Haruka. Two words. Usagi. Flying. Does that not spell disaster for you? I mean I love her with  
all my heart, but you have to face what she is. A klutz." said Mamoru.  
  
"Quite right. Also, I seem to remember a small Chibi-Usa joining us sometime in June." teased  
Haruka.  
  
"Sets?..." he asked.  
  
" I am not permitted to say anything, but I will tell you Small Lady is not an only child." she  
replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledoor, who had been particularly quiet during the discussions, pondered over  
this information. 'What is going on,' he thought, ' first the hat incident, then Snape not showing  
up for dinner, and now this. What is happening in my school?' It did not escape his notice of  
Professor Chiba and Usagi staring longingly at each other, Harry looking at Ami, Neville at  
Minako, Oliver at Lita, and Draco, yes Draco Malfoy, sneaking glances at Hotaru. Not to  
mention Professor Ten'oh and Kaiou tenderly holding hands beneath the table. That however,  
was okay, for they are married.  
"Perfects, please lead your house members to the dorms. May the Lunar Sphinx members and the  
new teachers but for Oliver come with me." He announced.  
  
~*~  
  
The senshi followed Dumbledoor to a door with a gargoyle in front. The current password was  
"Butterbeer."  
  
They all entered the office. Surprisingly, Luna, Artemis, and Poseidon were in there.  
  
"Good evening Dumbledoor, Professors, ladies..." Poseidon said hesitantly.  
  
"Will someone please explain to me why my sorting hat is now a cat, how come Usagi was called  
a queen, why there is a new house when there has not been one since the school was founded, and  
what are your relations to one another?" ask one very confused Headmaster on the verge of  
casting a spell to learn it all. He looked at the assortment of people in front of him. All but two  
looked a little uneasy, Poseidon and Professor Meioh seemed cool and collected.   
  
"I will begin our tale Headmaster," started Setsuna. She paused for a moment. "Severus, you  
can come out of the shadows now." Snape walked over to Setsuna and Usagi, putting his arm  
around the former, and a hand on the shoulder of the latter, who was wrapped in the arms of  
Mamoru.  
  
"Severus, what do you know of all this?"  
  
"Quite a lot Albus. Setsuna is my wife and Usagi my niece. I am also the head of her guard,  
equal in rank of her senshi. But let Sets tell the tale.  
  
"First off, what do you know so far of us? Sets, I mean Professor Meioh, never did tell me what  
she discussed."said Usagi before Setsuna could tell the story.  
  
"All she told me was that the ministry had asked her and her colleagues to teach here as defense  
against Voldemort, and to expect some very different events and students this year." he answered  
wondering why Usagi asked this.   
  
"Well it all started about 1,000 years ago, during the reign of the Silver Millennium. Queen  
Serenity was on the throne, and her brother was her daughter's head of guard. The throne was  
passed down from mother to daughter. There were 5 other guards, each hand picked by the head  
guard. From each planet, there was a senshi. She was also a respected princess in her own right.  
There was Princess Setsuna, Sailor Pluto of Time; Princess Haruka, Sailor Uranus of Wind and  
Sky; Princess Michiru, Sailor Neptune of the Seas and Water; Princess Hotaru, Sailor Saturn of  
Death and Rebirth; Princess Lita, Sailor Jupiter of Nature and Storms; Princess Rei, Sailor Mars  
of Fire and Spirit; Princess Ami, Sailor Mercury of Ice and Knowledge; and lastly the head of the  
senshi, Princess Minako, Sailor Venus of Love and Beauty.  
The Princess of the Moon, Serenity Usagi, was engaged to marry Prince Mamoru of  
Earth. During that time a great dark power had arisen, as fearful as Chaos. A being found  
withing the wizarding community named Voldemort." Usagi paused looking at Dumbledoor's  
stunned face.  
  
"Yes, he was alive even then." said Severus.  
  
"He persuaded his lover, Beryl, to join with the dark side and unite with his mentor Metallia.   
They decided to attack our kingdom. We died fighting, and Usagi killed herself when Mamoru  
was murdered by Beryl. Using the last of her strength, since Voldemort injured her severely, she  
sent all of her daughter's senshi, guards, and advisors to earth to be reborn, all but I, Sev, and  
Poseidon. Sev and I had to guard the time gates, and Beryl had put a curse on Poseidon, making  
him into the hat you once had." said Setsuna.   
  
"Okay, then what about the cats and the new house?" asked Dumbledoor.  
  
"We were the Queen's and Princess's advisors. Since I was turned into a hat, Serenity did not  
send me forward in time with the others, hoping the spell would someday wear off or be broken.   
I stayed with Setsuna till I came here. She was one of the founders of the School you know."   
Poseidon said.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Yes I was the one to give the idea to the others. I knew that there should be a school that would  
begin to prepare for the coming of Wiseman. I did start the Lunar Sphinx house, but it was soon  
forgotten since no one but senshi could be placed there."  
"Okay, though it does seem a little far fetched, I somehow do believe it. You may all go and find  
your house. I assume that you are leaving the Slytherins Professor?"  
  
"No, for no other teacher will put up with them."  
  
"Good. Good. All right, you may go."  
  
Everyone started to leave. Usagi and Mamoru turned to Dumbledoor. "Oh, Headmaster. Two  
more things. We do have two ghosts, who will make an appearance sometime, and also,  
Professor Chiba and I are engaged to be married.. Could we have the wedding here." asked  
Usagi.  
  
" All right, though I'll have to change the professor/student rule for the two of you. When do you  
want the wedding?"  
  
"How about Christmas, and the whole school plus their families would be invited." said Mamoru.  
  
"Perfect." With that said Usagi and Mamoru left the office.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Please review. No chapter until 10 reviews. Email me if you want. Thanks, Ken-chan 


	3. Chapter 3: Potions

Lunar Sphinx  
Hello to one and all. I am back! There is a little confusion from the first chapter, when the sorting hat says that Usagi was married to Mamoru, I meant to say the soon to be newly wed Mrs. Chiba. Sorry about that, my mind works faster than I type. Here is my next chapter, please review and help me out with the story! I welcome your ideas for different situations the senshi could go under. Thank you to all who reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. 19 reviews for 2 chapters, I have the same amount for my 5 chap. story. Yeah!!! Please email me as well. Thanks!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Harry Potter.  
"-----" thinking  
'----' telepathy  
Chapter 3: First day of Classes  
"Usagi. Usagi. Wake up. USAGI!!!!!" Said Luna and Ami as they tried to wake up Usagi. The girls were in an area of the castle near the DADA rooms.   
"Just 10 more minutes Luna." mumbled a sleepy Usagi. She had been talking till late the previous night with Setsuna and Mamoru about Voldemort and her wedding.  
"Let me try."said Mamoru as he walked into the room. "Usako, they have breakfast ready. My love, its time to wake up and greet the new day." With that said he leaned down and kissed her.  
"I'm up. Love you Mamo-chan. Now what is this about breakfast? I am starving." said an awake Usagi rushing out of bed.  
"She'll never change." murmured Luna to herself.  
After a while the whole senshi crew, plus the cats and Mamoru went down to breakfast. The girls went to their table, while Setsuna went to go get Severus. They were greeted politely by various students as they sat down. Ami noticed a dark haired boy at the Gryffindor table. He is cute, she thought. The boy noticed her staring. Quickly, he walked over to the table, followed by a brown haired girl and a red head boy.  
"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts. I am Harry Potter."   
"Ron Weasley, at your service."  
"Hermione Granger."  
" Thank you. I am Ami. Are you also in the seventh year?"   
"Yes we are. Your gorgeous, do you know that. Oops sorry." Harry looked away, blushing.  
"Thank you for the compliment."said Ami also blushing.  
Ron and Hermione were then engaged with Lita and Hotaru, while Usagi and Mina looked at the pair with devious eyes. Wheels were turning in their head on how to set up the senshi of ice with this Boy Who Lived.  
Mean while, Mamoru and the others were sitting at the teachers table.   
"So what have you been up to these past few years Severus?" asked Michiru.  
"Teaching here and keeping track of the Death Eaters."he replied.  
Some of the other teachers looked suprised as they saw Snape acting polite. He was never so gracious in the presence of others before.  
"We are glad you have done so. She missed you a lot you know."Setsuna said.  
"And I missed her. And you of course, but I at least saw you occasionally. However I knew she was in the best of hands. Mamoru, if you hurt her in anyway, I will personally kill you in your sleep."  
"So I have been told by the rest of the crew. But do not worry. Dumbledoor has agreed to let us perform the wedding here. She wants you to give her away."  
"I would be honored to. It will be in memory of my dearest sister, who I also escorted down the isle to her beloved."  
The older teachers were confused at this point. Who was Severus going to be giving away? How does he know Setsuna and the other new teachers. When did he ever start being so nice. Those questions, however were to be unanswered for the time had come for the students to receive their schedules.  
~Back With Harry and Co.~  
"Hey we have double potions, DADA and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherine." stated Ron.  
"And the Lunar Sphinx house as well. That is great! We can still be with the girls." said Hermione.  
"We have all of the same classes as you do, but with one other elective. That one is with Snape and the other teachers from Japan at the same time. We are the only house to have this."stated Lita.   
"Usagi, do you know what this class is?" asked Mina.  
"Yes. It deals with the past and future." she stated vaguely.  
Needless to say that got Harry and Co. confused, but the senshi understood at once. "It was your uncle's doing I gather."stated Hotaru. She was awarded with a brief nod yes.  
Potions Class:  
"Welcome back students to a wonderful year of Potions. I hope you all have your homework assignment. If not, 20 point off each house per paper." started Snape.  
"Professor Snape, we never received the homework."stated a very worried Ami.  
A snicker was heard from the back, one made by a select group of Slytherines. "2 points off Slytherine for laughing." Snape barked. "Ami, not to worry, I was well aware of your difficulties. I shall tell you what will be done at the meeting tonight."  
Students from Slytherine and Gryffindor were confused. A nice Snape? Has hell frozen over?   
"Now today we will be doing a rather difficult potion. An ancient potion that few have herd of. It is called Platuitus Garduidan.(Of my own Creation.-Ken-chan) Now can anyone tell me what it is used for?"  
Immediately all eyes looked towards Hermione. Surprisingly, she did not have her hand raised. "Lita, will you please answer the question."asked Snape.  
"It is a potion that determines if you have the powers of a certain planet. It is generally only used on males who are to be selected into the princess's guard. However the potion is used on females who exhibit the powers associated with either more than one planet or of a different planet than which they live on."replied Lita.  
"And Ami, what are the ingredients to this potion? All of you who are ignorant of this potion had better write this information down." All at once a scratching of quills could be herd.  
"The ingredients include: 3 lunar rose petals, 1 tear from a Mercury nymph, ashes from a Martian dragon, 4 pieces of bark from the oaks of Jupiter, dust from Uranus, water from Neptune, a cupid flower from Venus, a hair from a Saturn Centaur, a pebble from the Gates of Time, and a thorn of a red rose of Earth."  
"Correct 10 points to Lunar Sphinx for the detail in the ingredients. Now can anyone tell me how do you get any of these items?"  
Usagi raised her hand. "Yes Usa?" said Snape.   
" The lunar rose must be pure white, and be picked at full earth. They reside on the banks of the Sea of Serenity. The nymph must be shedding happy tears at either a birth or marriage. She will then give her tears willingly. The Time guardian must personally hand you the stone, and the Centaur has to give his hair to you as a gift. The rest must be gathered from the senshi of the planets themselves."   
"Another 20 points to Lunar Sphinx. Now gather your ingredients as I write the instructions on the board. The potion will be tested on everyone at the end of class. Begin."  
The class was paired up by house, and only one person did not have a partner. "Professor, there is not an even number of people in the class, who should I work with?" asked Usagi.  
"You may partner up with me. I know that you already know this potion, so for today I wish for you to help out the others."replied Snape.  
Usagi roamed around the room, helping others when necessary. Soon everyone was done, and no one had any serious mishaps either. It all came down with the testing.  
Snape called the class for attention. "Now as I call your name, I want you to come forward and drink your potion. If you have a guardian planet, the symbol will shine upon your forehead, if not, you will simply glow pink for a minute. Usagi, will you come forward please."  
She walked forward and drank the potion that was handed to her. She automatically was engulfed in a silver glow, and a golden crescent moon was scene upon her brow. "Now Usagi is protected by the moon, she is protected not by a planet, but by the whole planetary system as well. Ami come forward."  
Ami walked up to the front and drank her potion. She was soon engulfed in an icy blue color, and the symbol of Mercury was upon her brow. This process continued for Lita, Mina, and Rei. (Hotaru is in the sixth year, so has this class later.) Each senshi had their planetary symbol upon their brow as they sat down. "Now I have specifically called those girls first, for they are the most protected beings from those particular planets. Each controls a planets power, and are helping with the fight against Voldemort." Snape paused and looked at the other students. "Now for the rest of you." He started down a list. Most of the students glowed pink. "Draco Malfoy."  
Draco walked up and drank the potion. Automatically he began to glow sliver and the symbol of Saturn appeared. "Draco, you have the protection of Saturn, and have the glow of the moon. You are a guard of the princess. Please see me after class."  
Harry, Neville, and Seamus also had the glow about them at their turn. Harry had the symbol of Mercury, Neville of Venus, and Seamus of Mars. They too had to stay after class.  
Soon the class was over. "Dismissed but for Lunar Sphinx and those that I told to stay." said Snape. Everyone departed but for those few.  
Usagi began to speak. "Uncle, you have only found four out of the five. Please try the teachers tonight, we need all the help we can get."  
"Of course Usa." He paused and looked at the boys. Their jaws had dropped when Usagi had called Snape Uncle. "You four are apart of an elite group of guards. You either are the decedents of someone from the Silver Millennium or were reborn from that time period. You are guards to the Princess Serenity of the White Moon. Each of you has a soul mate, that of the senshi of your planet. Ladies would you please transform?" Each did, and Usagi became Princess Serenity.  
"Gentlemen, may I present to you their royal highness, Princess and Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. I am Serenity." said Usagi.  
The transformations triggered the memories of the four boys. Each quickly went to their loves. "You will be given the rest of the day off, moved into the Lunar Sphinx house, and given new schedules tomorrow morning. Girls, please make sure that they come to the meeting tonight. Jupiter, could you please come here." said Snape as the others but for Usagi left after detransforming.  
"I believe I know who your love is, and I have asked Setsuna to send him to me."said Usagi. Afer about 5 minutes, Oliver Wood walked into the potions room. Looking upon Sailor Jupiter, he realized who he was much like the others. "Oliver, you are a guard to the Moon Princess. There is a meeting tonight in the Lunar Sphinx common room. Lita, please make sure he attends. Dismissed." said Snape. Lita detransformed and left the room with Oliver in tow.  
"Uncle, I do believe you have done well today. Your assumptions have been proven correct. I must now take my leave and go to Mamoru, Sets already knows why I have missed her class. Good bye. See you tonight." With that said Usagi left after detransforming.   
-End-   
Over 5 pages long! Yeah! Hope you like it. Please review. No new chapter till I hit 30 reviews (including email, 1 email=1review.). See ya! Ken-chan 


End file.
